Play With Me?
by Dark Naruto
Summary: COMPLETE. "Suzaku... let's play...?" "Nunnaly's here with us! We can't play here with her sleeping so close!" Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnaly in a cave. Not what you'd expected. Just a funny one-shot based on a dream.


This story is based on my dream of Lelouch and Suzaku. I'm serious! I dreamed about this story and the plot of this fanfiction. I found myself laughing hard when I woke up from the dream; I was already laughing even while I was asleep. Now isn't that weird? Oh well, I just want all of you guys to enjoy the plot like I did in the dream. It was real funny too. Haha.. Enjoy! By the way this story is UNBETA-ed. So forgive me for my grammatical errors and etc.

Anime: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Time Set: In the middle of Code Geass Season 1.

Title: Play With Me?

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Code Geass, otherwise I would change the ending of R2.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we last camped out like this..." Nunnaly smiled, her closed eyes faced the other two presence besides her. She didn't need the eyes to see them, she could feel their presence just by their scents and the sound of their breathing to know where they were. The lost of her sense of sight had strengthen her other senses.

"Yeah, I missed those times... it would be so much nicer though if we didn't have to camp in the cave..." Suzake eyed the dark, natural curves of the cave surrounding them.

"We have no choice. We can't risk Nunnaly getting a fever due to the rain," the third presence, Lelouch Vi Brittannia, or as the name he chose to hid from the Britannia goes, Lelouch Lamperouge, said as he took out a long piece of cloth from his backpack.

"I know, I know.. Nunnaly's safety comes first. What kind of brothers would we be if we can't even take care of her, right?" the brunette got up from the floor and went to help Lelouch setting up their sleeping places. Lelouch just smiled at his childhood friend's words and continued doing his work with Suzaku's help.

Nunnaly beamed when Suzaku called himself as her brother. It made the three of them appeared as one happy family with two caring brothers and a loving sister. It was such a perfect image, she wouldn't want anything to happen and stole her happiness with her brothers. The blind girl sat quietly, wishing that this happiness would last.

After half an hour passed, Lelouch exclaimed that it was already time for Nunnaly to sleep. He picked her up from the floor and laid her gently on his makeshift bed. Nunnaly pouted as he pulled her blanket for her and kissed her on her left cheek. "Onii-sama... I still want to chat with you and Suzaku-san..."

"Now now Nunnaly, it's already an hour past your usual bedtime. We can continue to talk tomorrow okay? The two of us won't be going anywhere," Lelouch comforted his sister lovingly. He knew why his sister was acting stubborn like this. He was often missing nowadays, busy with his works and missions as Zero. It didn't help that Suzaku had his own military work to deal with and can't spent more time with Nunnaly.

"Promise?" Nunnaly gave her pinky finger to Lelouch and he knew immediately what she wanted. The two of them crossed their pinky fingers together and Lelouch smiled warmly at his treasure, "Promise."

All this while Suzaku watched the two siblings with his emerald eyes. A tinge of jealousy hit him as he wondered how different his life would be if he had a sibling as well. Suzaku quickly shook that thought out of his head once he realized what he was thinking. It was pointless to think of such thoughts. He can't change the past after all. Lelouch's velvet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Suzaku? You all right?"

Suzaku looked up into Lelouch's concerned violet orbs. Seriously. What was he thinking? Getting jealous of his one and only best friend. And it wasn't like Lelouch had a perfect life too. It was far from perfect, both him and his little sister had to live their life in disguise to protect themselves from their own family. Now why would anyone call that perfect?

"Yeah of course I'm fine. Well, I think we should get to bed as well,"

"Eh...! Already?" Lelouch pouted at Suzaku's suggestion. He wasn't ready to end the night then. He had some other plans in his brilliant mind.

"Yes. I would like to sleep now if you don't mind. Good night then," Suzaku chuckled at Lelouch's expression and douse the fire out. Lelouch blinked at the sudden darkness that loomed over him. What the-

"Suzaku! Why did you put out the fire?" Lelouch bent down and whispered forcefully to the brunette's ear. He wasn't going to shout, Nunnaly was sleeping after all.

"To get you to sleep too, of course," the Lancelot's pilot answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lelouch laid down beside his friend, grumbling softly about having to sleep early. He turned to his left and found himself facing Suzaku's back. He thought about it for a minute or two, before he slowly sneaked his hands around Suzaku's big form.

"W-what- Lelouch! What are you doing!?" the brunette gasped in surprise at the sudden touch.

"Suzaku... let's play...?"

"What- No. I'm not playing tonight."

Lelouch gave another pout as he tighten his arms around Suzaku, "But you promised you would play with me when I helped you escape Milly's evil plan the other day,"

"Well... not tonight,"

"Why not?"

"Nunnaly's here with us! We can't play here with her sleeping so close!"

Lelouch gave a thought with his calculating mind before he answered, "Well, we can play quietly,"

"That's what I'm saying. We can't play quietly. Not when you always laugh and talk excitedly every time I make a move," Suzaku hissed at Lelouch as quietly as he could. He really hoped that Nunnaly was fast asleep and wasn't listening to their whispers.

"It's not my fault that I get excited easily when I plays with you!" Lelouch shot back. Was Suzaku blaming him now?

"Well, you get it then right? We're not playing tonight," Suzaku said as his hands moved to release his body from Lelouch's hold.

"... Fine... Jerk," the castaway prince released his hold on the brunette and turned his body to the right to avoid laying his eyes on the body beside him. He seethed angrily at Suzaku for breaking his promise. He had said that he would play with the black prince whenever he wished to. And now he had just broken that promise.

Suzaku sighed as he felt Lelouch turned away from him. What a perfect way to end the evening; making Lelouch angry with him. He knew he was at fault for breaking his promise, but Lelouch should know better to choose the timing right. He was supposed to be brilliant, no? Then he should know that it was almost impossible for them to play in the dark anyway.

After a few minutes of intense silence, Suzaku added as an afterthought, "Well Lelouch... what about tomorrow night?"

* * *

"Your turn," Lelouch smiled as his tactical mind started to calculate the most likely solution that Suzaku would possibly take. But his planning was all but beaten again by the brunette's rash and unexpected move.

The black prince began to laugh gleefully as he moved his next piece, the black king. Suzaku stared hard at the board lying in front of him, his eyes wondering around his remaining pieces; two pawns, two bishops, a knight and a king. Not much.

After a few more moves from each side, the long awaited phrase was finally expressed by the black prince, "Checkmate,"

"Gah! I lost, again." Suzaku whined as he assembled his white pieces back onto the board. Lelouch hummed softly as he gathered his pieces as well.

"I don't get it Lelouch. How come you get so excited when you're playing chess against me? I mean, you always win after all. Doesn't it get boring after some time?"

Lelouch blinked and laughed at Suzaku's question. He really was an unexpected and brash guy, Lelouch concluded.

"It was never boring playing chess against you, since all your moves were rather unexpected and uncalled for. Even now after playing with you for more than thirty times, I still can't figure out your next move, and I had plenty of experience already,"

Suzaku stared at Lelouch with mocked hurt, "You're trying to say that I'm an idiot and that I made idiotic moves in the game?"

Lelouch laughed at Suzaku's words and waved his hand dismissively at his best friend, "I guess that word is a little bit too harsh,"

Both boys laughed heartily at their own words. Suzaku felt relaxed as he laughed his heart out. It's been a long time since he had a really good laugh after all. He had so many missions in the military that he hadn't had the time to release all the tension. Unknowingly for him, Lelouch had the same line of thought as well. Zero's work had really taken a toll on him mentally. Now, he just wanted to relax and have some fun with his friend.

After the laughter died down, Lelouch took a glance at the chess pieces lying still in front of him. He grinned at Suzaku and offered, "Another game?"

* * *

Gotcha! Did I? Hahaha.. I was thinking about some other stuff earlier in the dream when Lelouch asked Suzaku to play with him too. I'm willing to bet you guys thought the same thing as well. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading this story. And kindly review if you have the time and power to do so. :)


End file.
